


ice skating is not the same as roller skating | skephalo

by ghostlime



Series: wholesome :D [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, No beta and minimal editing let’s go, Skephalo, also despite what the tags say this isnt about the real people dont do that, mcyt - Freeform, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlime/pseuds/ghostlime
Summary: it’s Skeppy’s birthday and he invites a few friends to go ice-skating for it. However, unbeknownst to him, Bad can’t skate - so Skeppy decides to teach him :)in which i project onto Bad using a scenario that actually happened
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, why is skeppy and bad's tag their real names i hate that so much
Series: wholesome :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	ice skating is not the same as roller skating | skephalo

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me i was so nervous to post this haha
> 
> first fic on here! i haven't written anything in a while and i failed english gcse so sorry for any mistakes!!
> 
> if any of the cc's mentioned are uncomfortable i will take this down also this is their characters not the real people because that's weird don't do that
> 
> EDIT: my god skeppy really out here completely derailing this by saying he sucks at ice skating nooooooo

After Skeppy told Bad about his birthday party, Bad had nodded weakly and watched as he ran off down the halls to find their other friends and invite them. Despite saying yes to him ( _as always_ , he thought to himself) he very quickly realised that he had absolutely no idea how to skate - and the party was in three days. Bad sighed. Maybe it was like roller skating? At least then he would have a chance at not embarrassing himself in front of everyone. The bell for class snapped him out of his thoughts and he sighed again, slowly moving to form where he knew Skeppy and the others would be waiting.

“It’s not hard, you’re just a loser!” was the first thing Bad heard when he walked into class. Dream and George were arguing, presumably about the party - he could see Skeppy sitting near them and laughing.

“It’s not my fault I didn’t grow up somewhere it’s permanently cold!”

“Low blow, Dream. At least I don’t wear coats in the summer.”

“Wh- I-” Bad chuckled to himself as Dream spluttered in disbelief at George, who was now laughing along with Skeppy. He took the momentary dip in conversation to sit down and join them just as the teacher walked in, signalling the beginning of the day - but not before Skeppy turned and looked to him as if to ask _you still on for the party?_ Bad nodded. Skeppy grinned an ear-splitting grin, one that Bad thought could light up the classroom, and turned back to the front.

Three days. He could learn how to skate, right?

—

He could not. It wasn’t anything to do with the fact that he had not actually had time to go to their local rink to practice, not at all! No, he decided, it was because that surely it could not be that different to roller skating, and he was great at that, so there was no point practicing. _Sound logic,_ he thought to himself. _No flaws there._ Instead, he spent the time playing several rounds of bedwars with Skeppy while simultaneously avoiding any topics he knew would lead to skating (and therefore his inability to do so). It was impressive, really. Any time the party was mentioned, he would make sure that the focus was well and truly off him by asking Skeppy questions about it. He was a part of their rink's team, after all. Why shouldn’t he talk about it? There was nothing else that was important - like how Bad had never been skating before.

The party rolled around much too soon for Bad’s liking. Even with the knowledge that he wasn’t the only one who didn’t know how to skate - Dream and Sapnap did not know either - he was the only one of them that hadn’t revealed this information, and therefore at a rather large disadvantage. Skeppy expected him to know how to skate! Bad groaned and headed for the rink. _Just like him to accidentally make things harder for himself._ The building that held it seemed daunting with the knowledge of what was facing him - he would make a fool of himself in front of everyone, he knew it. Bad almost began to reconsider going in before he caught sight of Skeppy standing by the reception desk, and took a deep breath.

For Skeppy.

—

Bad regretted not turning around and leaving nearly instantly. Skeppy had turned from the desk and was now frantically waving at him, beckoning him over. “I booked everyone in already! A few people couldn’t make it in the end, so it’s only you, me, George, Techno and Dream,” he said while fiddling with some paper wristbands. “It kinda sucks, but at least there’s only one person who doesn’t know how to skate now - makes it easier on the rest of us!” Bad grimaced slightly and began to speak. “Actually, uhh, Skeppy? About that? I- uhh-”

“Skeppy! Happy birthday, man!” They spun around and saw Dream and George approaching together from the double doors that were the entrance. “Where’s Techno?”

“He said he’ll be here in a minute. While we’re waiting, why don’t you guys go through and get your skates? Just tell the person behind the desk your shoe size and wait for us there.” Skeppy grinned and pointed to the door that led to the rink, and Bad felt warm despite it not being directed at him. They bundled through the door into the small cafeteria next to the rink and received their skates just as Skeppy walked through the door with Techno, both already holding their own. Of course. Bad had forgotten that Techno was also a member of the skating team with Skeppy. He sighed quietly; the thought that there was another person who he would inevitably embarrass himself in front of was not a welcome one. Nevertheless, he gritted his teeth and pulled on the skates. He was just figuring out how to tie the laces when Skeppy wandered over and saw him struggling and offered to help, a sly grin dancing across his face. Bad recognised it immediately. “I know that look! If I let you help me you’ll just tie them so I fall over, and there’s no way I’m letting that happen.”

“I swear I won’t,” Skeppy threw his hands up in defence. “You just looked like you needed help, and I’ve already done mine, so…” not for the first or last time, Bad sighed again. “Fine. But! If you try and troll me I will never speak to you again, okay?”

“Yes! Okay!” Skeppy said. He considered mentioning that they both knew Bad wouldn’t last a minute trying not to talk to Skeppy, but decided against it. It seemed like the wrong moment. Instead, he crouched down and slowly tied Bad’s skates so that they wouldn’t fall off. Bad turned slightly red. It was only a kind gesture from a friend, why did he feel so… odd, all of a sudden? He thought about it for a moment longer until Skeppy stood up and offered him his hand. Bad blinked. “Huh?”

“It’s easier to walk over the floor in skates if someone’s with you - for balance, y’know?” Bad swallowed and nodded. Taking Skeppy’s hand, they stumbled ungracefully to the edge of the rink where Dream and George were standing. Techno was long gone - he was speeding around the rink, occasionally passing them and smirking at Dream’s feeble attempts to stand properly on the ice without clinging onto either the barriers or George. “Skeppy, please help me,” George begged. “He’s a dead weight and I can’t just lug him behind me the whole time!” Skeppy laughed, and Bad joined in.

“Sorry George! We’re off - good luck with the noob,” and with that Skeppy pulled Bad abruptly onto the ice. It took every muscle in Bad’s body (as well as grabbing Skeppy’s arm with both hands) to stop him from falling over and he was filled with momentary panic.

“Bad?”

He glanced at Skeppy, and suddenly realised that he had unwittingly revealed that, despite his attempts to hide it, he wasn't in fact able to skate - and watched as realisation unfolded on Skeppy’s face in the form of a huge grin.

“Bad.” He could hear the delight in his voice. Dangit. “Can you not skate?”

Silence.

“Maybe?” was his reply, and although it was useless at this point, he tried his best to let go and stand on his own. He then (of course) proceeded to slip and, to his horror, collapse on top of Skeppy. “Geppy! Ohmygoodness - are you okay? I’m so sorry!” Bad yelped.

“Bad, I’m fine! Calm down, really,” Skeppy stood up and looked down at Bad still sitting on the ice in despair. “But I think I need to teach you how to skate.”

—

It was going better than Bad had expected, to be honest. He very quickly found out that roller skating was actually pretty different to ice skating, and therefore Skeppy was mainly just pulling Bad along as they skated around the rink, but he didn’t mind. In fact - he quite enjoyed having an excuse to hold Skeppy’s hand, but he would never admit that - that would take admitting some other stuff that Bad didn’t want to think about right now. It seemed Dream and George were finally managing as well - they could see them slowly making their way around the edge of the ice from the other side. After about half an hour of messing around and being lapped multiple times by Technoblade, Skeppy stopped suddenly near a gate leading to a dark hallway. Bad almost slipped again at the abrupt pause and opened his mouth to say so when Skeppy pulled him over to the corridor.

“Come on, I want to show you something,” he said, voice quiet. Bad smiled confusedly.

“What’s interesting about this creepy hallway, exactly?” He chuckled nervously. “There’s a big ice rink out there, you know - surely that’s better than some random corridor that I just know is gonna be a troll somehow.” He turned to look at Skeppy and took a sharp breath in. He was looking at him strangely, and Bad very quickly became acutely aware of three things:

One - their hands were still intertwined.

Two - they were only a few inches apart.

And three - Bad’s heart was pounding loudly enough that he was sure the other boy could hear.

Skeppy was breathing erratically, and Bad realised that he was quite a lot taller than him as he tilted his head down to look at him in concern.

“Geppy?” his voice was quiet. “I…” He trailed off. The shorter of the two finally locked eyes with him and Bad felt as if his face was on fire. That is why, when Skeppy leaned forward ever so slowly, that he closed his eyes and met his lips. It was brief, and could barely be counted as a kiss, but when Bad pulled away and opened his eyes he met deep brown pools that seemed to be glowing in the dimly lit hallway. He tried to say something, the words sticking in his throat.

“Bad…” Skeppy’s face was red. When the other didn’t reply, worry began to gnaw at his stomach and he feared that once and for all he had gone too far. _This is it, Bad is going to hate me, I shouldn’t have done that, Bad is looking at me weirdly, I knew it, I messed up and now everything is ruined, Bad is probably going to run off and leave me here, he is really close to me right now- wait, why is Bad so close? Wai-_

Skeppy’s train of thought was interrupted by the realisation that Bad had not, in fact, been about to leave him there - instead, he had done the opposite.

He kissed him again.

This time, it lasted longer and Bad brought his other hand up to rest on the back of Skeppy’s head. He distantly noticed that his back had somehow become pressed up against the wall at some point. Skeppy was quite a good kisser. His hand was resting on Bad’s waist and he shivered slightly through his thin jumper, pulling away to breathe for a second.

“I-”

“Uh-”

“Skeppy?”

“Bad?” The pair tried to speak at the same time and any lingering tension between them broke as they both laughed. Skeppy breathed a sigh of relief and Bad giggled breathlessly. “Do you think we should go back to the others?”

“Huh? Oh, right, yeah,” was Bad’s stuttering reply. He was still trying (and failing) to process everything that had just happened, and if he was honest, he wasn’t sure if his legs were going to support him. Not for the first time that evening, Bad let Skeppy lead him back to the rink where they unsteadily got back on the ice. Techno skated up to them, took one look, muttered something that sounded like “finally!” and took off again - but not before they caught the smirk that was on his face. Bad and Skeppy both laughed.

“Is it really that obvious?” Bad wondered aloud. Skeppy merely shrugged and began skating, leaving Bad behind. “Hey! Wait!” came Bad’s shout. Skeppy smiled to himself and looped back around, taking the opportunity to show off his skills. It clearly worked. When he got back to him, Bad’s eyes were shining with awe and Skeppy nearly kissed him again - but restrained and took his hand to pull him along instead.

They had only been skating again for a few seconds before Dream and George careened into them and they all fell to the ground, laughing loudly.

“Where did you guys go? I finally got Dream to be able to kind of skate and he wanted to show you but Techno said you had wandered off somewhere. What happened?” Skeppy looked at Bad for confirmation who still didn’t quite trust his voice, and merely nodded.

“Well…”

Bad tuned them out and focused on standing up. The effort, however, was fruitless as Dream punched his arm in excitement and he lost his grip on the barrier.

“WHAT!” he heard Dream exclaim. He looked over to their pile on the ground and saw Dream and George’s wide eyes darting back and forth between him and Skeppy, who was chuckling at their reactions. “GEORGE! YOU OWE ME TEN DOLLARS!” he yelled, and George groaned playfully.

“C’mon man,” he sighed. “You guys couldn’t have waited until Bad’s birthday? I needed that ten bucks.”

“Wait - you guys were betting on us?!”

**Author's Note:**

> TALL BAD SUPREMACEY BABEYYY
> 
> im gonna be honest i didnt know how to finish this so i just left it there this is already a hell of a lot longer than i meant it to be :’) i was pretty new to the fandom when i wrote this so sorry if they ever seem ooc by the way-
> 
> anyway, leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed? please i am so desperate for validation
> 
> also i decided that techno would be excellent at skating because he's technoblade and also,,, yknow,,,, the antarctic empire,,,,, if anyone disagrees no you don’t /j


End file.
